


Wypuść mnie!

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, M/M, Season/Series 07, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20, tak jakby Samifer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Z początku nie rozpoznał tego, co przypominało nagły alarm w całym jego wnętrzu. Alarm, którego nie czuł od wieków.





	Wypuść mnie!

Był w trakcie oglądania powtórek filmów Marvela (swoją drogą Robert Downey Jr. był powodem dla którego potrafił zrozumieć, czemu ludzie grzeszą), kiedy to poczuł. Z początku nie rozpoznał tego, co przypominało nagły alarm w całym jego wnętrzu.

Alarm, którego nie czuł od wieków.

Dlatego, gdy tylko zrozumiał co się dzieje, natychmiast zniknął z domu. Tylko po to, by pojawić się w Piekle, całkowicie zmieniając swoją postać.

Klatka była prawie całkowicie zniszczona i zaledwie chwila dzieliła ją od uwolnienia archanioła.

Naprawił ją machnięciem ręki i podszedł do Lucyfera. Ten odwrócił się z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy.

— Wypuść mnie! — krzyknął.

— Dlaczego akurat teraz? — spytał spokojnie, uleczając rany, które zadał sobie jego syn.

— Wypuść mnie! — powtórzył. — Muszę go uwolnić, a ją powstrzymać!

— Kogo uwolnić? — Bóg wciąż zachowywał cierpliwość.

— Sama! — warknął. — Miał być bezpieczny! A jak nie pieprzone halucynacje, ze mną i z Piekłem w roli głównej, to jeszcze ta wariatka z eliksirem miłości.


End file.
